


He Knew From The Start

by svenzerosven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svenzerosven/pseuds/svenzerosven
Summary: HIso this is klangst and well, contains s7's spoilers, read at your own riskMY HEART IS BROKEN BECAUSE KLANCE ISNT GOING TO BE CANON AND MY ANGST ASS MADE THIS SO ENJOY I GUES????????????????





	He Knew From The Start

Keith knew from the beginning.

It was not stupid stares or looks. It was something more than that. What Lance felt for Allura was the same weird thing that started to grow inside Keith.

Even so, Keith had the luxury of trying.

Try to conquer the kid, try to get close and try to understand him.

Keith had never felt that mixture of feelings toward anyone, and denied it many times as Lance slowly began to enter his heart. Because first: he did not like Keith, according to Keith (and everyone), he was in love with Allura. And as if that were not enough, Keith's gaydar did not even whistle for the possibility of the boy being bisexual.

But he kept pounding on that same key.

Always when they were in the same environment, Keith was next to Lance, it was kinda automatic.

He turned his face when the boy flirted with the princess. He watched Lance, not in a scary-stalker way. He could read the boy who wore his pierrot mask to show himself to the world. Keith realized his simple habits such as balancing his anxiety leg or when he checked his nails. Even the frowning face that he did when he sneezed.

And the more he read Lance, the more his feelings grew. For one thing it was painful, but Lance was giving Keith the opportunity to feel new things.

But then, he saw.

When he was younger, Keith dreamed of having superpowers. And one of them, was to be able to move through time. Go back whenever you fuck with something, see how things would be and try to change them. Try the best decisions for his life.

But in those seconds, Keith regretted seeing the future.

Lance was all dressed in white, barefoot , feeling the sand of the beach. Nearby was the sea, calm and bright. The sun only highlighted Lance's ear-to-ear smile. There were some people next to him, but they were sitting watching him. He can recognize Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Shay, Matt ... everyone looked at him anxiously, and some even cried. Behind Lance was a large bow of red and blue flowers. He felt his heart warm when he saw the two lions, the red and the blue, of voltron. Then they could get back home. Everything would be fine in the end.

Until Keith realized.

Going toward Lance, there was Allura. She wore a not too long white dress, and a band of blue flowers with pinks crossed her waist. She was also barefoot. Her hair was short, loose, without much stuffy-things. Allura looked beautiful.

And in her hands was a bouquet of flowers.

Keith did not take long to understand the situation. He looked for his mother, looking around. Seeing her distracted with the wolf, the boy walked slowly began to distance himself.

His fists were clenched, and Keith did not care if he felt pain or not. His eyes were beginning to weaken. He felt as if someone had removed his heart in the most brutal way possible. His head was throbbing, the vision was beginning to blur.

And then Keith gave in, falling to his knees as his tears wet the purple little grass of that place.

That's when Keith decided he would not try.

Even if there was a small possibility of changing the future, he rejected everything completely that ran through his thoughts. He would give up on Lance anyway, at any cost.

He did not know if he could see that same scene again.


End file.
